Friends Stick Together
by Taryn Daniels
Summary: A party is always a Good Place to embarrass a friend, especially Obi Wan Kenobi. (5 yrs before TPM)


Title: Friends Stick Together  
  
Author: Taryn  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Time Period: Obi Wan is 20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I don't profit off 'em, I just write about 'em, then let 'em go home to Georgie. My original characters prefer to stick together, so please don't kidnap them.  
  
Archive: Yes, but Please ask permission first.  
  
Reviews/ Feedback: Yes PLEASE!!! It's like water and air to me.  
  
Summary: A Party is always a good place to embarrass a friend.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi and his friend tiptoed into his room and silently closed the door behind them, locking it. It had been a full day, this occasion of his birth. Both of them were far too drunk to return Caleb to his quarters. He would just have to crash on the floor.  
  
Obi Wan was not accustomed to being plastered.  
  
His friend Caleb had wheedled him into it. The boy was notorious for his powers of persuasion; He would be a fantastic negotiator one day. That was, if he didn't get kicked out of the Order for insubordination first.  
  
Caleb collapsed onto the floor, and Kenobi sat on his sleep couch, running through the evenings events in his mind. His head hurt too much to sleep, anyway, and he was in no mood to read.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
The small auditorium had been transformed into a swamp-like scene, complete with small bogs and towering plants. Obi Wan's friends knew the young man's distaste for marshes, and had taken the opportunity to jab at him with their choice of decorations. They had drawn the line at importing the huge bugs that typically inhabited such places, knowing that Obi Wan would bolt at the first sight of a four inch long cockroach.  
  
A huge banner hung over the raised stage area, painted in green towering letters: HAPPY 20th NAMING DAY, OBI WAN!  
  
Torches flickered from wooden poles, ivy streamed from the ceiling, even a few strange birds flew around the room. The Padawans had gone all out for this party, honoring one of their own for making it to the ripe old age of assumed adulthood. Kenobi would be considered a Senior Padawan now, with more prestige than those younger, yet not as much as a full fledged Knight.  
  
Garen and Bant accompanied the guest of honor into the room, and the assemblage roared into applause. Obi Wan, never one to call undue attention to himself, blushed and eyed the floor, muttering 'Thanks, I think..." under his breath. Garen and Bant just smiled and shoved him inside, where Padawans of all ages surged to grab him and carry the protesting young man around on their shoulders.  
  
Garen smiled at Bant mischievously. "We're gonna get it later. Obi hates surprise parties."  
  
Bant only shook her head. "It can't be THAT much of a surprise. Padawans always get a big party on their 20th naming day..."  
  
Caleb walked over to them, his dark green hair sporting a large fake insect clipped to the side of his head. "Yeah but most Padawans don't specifically request that no party be held. I think Kenobi is a first in that department." He grinned. "Guess he's learning that he can't always get his way with that shy smile of his."  
  
The three friends made their way to the refreshment table while Obi Wan tried in vain to convince the overly enthusiastic party-goers to put him down.  
  
Garen looked sidelong at Caleb. "So...what did you get Obi Wan? I got him a model kit he's been eyeing for a while. I know it's not original, but at least I know he'll like it." He took a swig of the blue drink and grimaced. "Too sweet..."  
  
Caleb glanced around furtively, withdrawing a rather large flask from his tunic. He opened it and quickly emptied most of it into the punch bowl. "That ought to liven things up," He said with a chuckle. Staring at his companions, Caleb grinned mischievously. "You guys didn't see me do that, by the way."  
  
Garen and Bant made a show of looking around the room, "Nope, no, we didn't see anything..." Bant murmured.  
  
"Nothing at all, not a thing." Garen chimed in. "So, what did you get him, Caleb?"  
  
The smile widened. "I got him a gift certificate to a med facility on the 43rd level."  
  
His companions exchanged puzzled looks. "What?" Bant whispered. "Why!?"  
  
Caleb looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Welllll, I heard this place has a new procedure...A procedure to remove the stick out of Obi Wan's ass."  
  
Garen and Bant began laughing, just as a low voice behind them spoke. "Now, that is not a very charitable thing to say about a supposed friend, Padawan Trenlo."  
  
The three friends turned and paled, almost as one. "Master Jinn, I'm sorry. It was only a joke..." Caleb looked embarrassed. "But, come on, even you must admit that Obi Wan is wound up tighter than a Correlian punta fowl on feast day..." The boy poured a cup of punch and offered it to Obi Wan's Master. "Would you like a drink, Master Jinn?"  
  
Warily, Qui Gon took the drink and sipped it. "Not bad..." Another sip. "Too sweet. And yes, my Obi Wan can be a bit...Single-minded."  
  
"Stodgy, you mean." Garen put in, accepting a drink from Caleb. "The guy needs to loosen up, one of these days he's gonna explode." He took a large gulp of the punch. "And that would be messy."  
  
Bant laughed and held her hand up when Caleb offered her a drink. "No thanks, Caleb. I'm not thirsty. You gentlemen go right ahead."  
  
"Caleb pressed the drink into her hand. "Take it to Obi Wan then. I'm sure he could use it." They traded a smirk, and Bant excused herself to find Obi Wan.  
  
Qui Gon stared after her. Turning to Caleb, he pursed his lips. "You spiked the punch, didn't you, Trenlo."  
  
The boy nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir, I did." His smile faltered a bit as he predicted being sent to his quarters and missing the rest of the party.  
  
Qui Gon only laughed. "Good man. Wouldn't' be a naming day party if no one spiked the punch..." The Master reached between the two boys to refill his cup. Taking a swig, he muttered, "Still too sweet..." Then he wandered away.  
  
Garen and Caleb stared at one another in shocked amusement. "Well, I don't know where Obi Wan gets his stuffiness," Garen mused, "But it isn't from his Master, that's for sure!"  
  
The other boy nodded in agreement as they both drank their punch, and allowed a mellow buzz to overtake them.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Bant wandered the crowd, looking for her friend. The throng had put the naming day boy down, and he was nowhere to be seen. Finally she returned to the refreshment table.  
  
"I can't find him," Bant confessed.  
  
"Try again, he's here somewhere." Caleb took his little flask out again and poured a generous dollop into the drink in Bant's hand. "There, that ought to be even better. If you can find him and get him to drink this, then Obi Wan might even enjoy his OWN party. Imagine, what a concept!"  
  
Bant looked at his quizzically. "Are you sure that isn't too much? Obi Wan doesn't drink very often, it could make him sick."  
  
Garen shook his head. "No, it's Bolerian vodka. It won't make him sick unless he drinks a ton of it." He grinned and bounced on his toes. "It will make him happy, however. And the stick up his ass will slide right on out." He elbowed Caleb and the two boys laughed uproariously. The laughter outstripped the joke, and Bant knew they had both been partaking of the punch quite a bit.  
  
"Okay, I'll look again. But I think he's left." She stomped off, muttering to herself.  
  
Caleb looked at Garen. "If Kenobi really did leave, I'm gonna track him down and bring him back. I'll FORCE him to have fun if that's what it takes!" At this concept, the Padawans laughed even harder and began prowling the crowd, intent on helping those poor people who may be entertainment-challenged.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Obi Wan stared at the crowd from his little secluded corner, using the Force to wrap himself in waves of inconspicuousness. A few people had seen through this and offered him well wishes. He politely thanked them, responded cooly to attempts at conversation, and eventually was left alone.  
  
Just as he thought he was safely ensconced, Bant appeared before him, a drink in her hand. She sat on the floor next to him and handed him the cup. "Drink this, Ballea. You need it."  
  
Trusting as ever, Obi Wan took the cup and drank deeply. He grimaced. "Too sweet." He mumbled.  
  
Smiling at him, Bant nodded. "That seems to be the general consensus, yes." Her warm hand picked up his braid and began to fidget with it. "Why are you sitting here all alone, at your own party?"  
  
"I told you guys I didn't WANT a party." Obi Wan sulked. "I don't LIKE parties. Especially parties for ME." Another large swig of the punch. "Uck."  
  
His friend shook her head. "I can't imagine why, Kenobi, but you're very popular here at the Temple. The other Padawans like you, most of them, anyway. Most of the Masters like you, as well. Have you looked around? I've never seen this many Masters at a Padawan naming day party!" She took his hand and gazed at him.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe people just like a party, Bant."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Doesn't matter who it's for. What a crock! You can be so infuriating, Obi Wan." She glared. "It isn't attractive."  
  
He sighed. "No, I suppose not." Another large swig of punch. "I guess I COULD try to be a bit more...Social."  
  
Bant nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you could! Sounds like a great idea. Will you come out of your little hole in the ground now?" She got up and held a hand out to him, dragging him to his feet.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He drank down the rest of his punch. "I'll come out on one condition."  
  
"Shoot." She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Get me some more of this punch?" He held the cup out to her, his smile a bit wobbly.  
  
"Sure, I can do that." She led him by the arm. "Come with me though, or I will never find you."  
  
The Mon Calamarian led her slightly unsteady friend to the refreshment table and poured him a large cup of punch. "Here. Now go have fun and enjoy your own party. Try to be Obi Wan for a change, and not Kenobi, Super Perfect Padawan..." She shoved him lightly toward the crowd of happy Jedi, some of whom were dancing to the music made by a band that had taken the stage, others just standing in small clumps, talking and laughing.  
  
Obi Wan raised his hand in a salute. "YES MA'AM!" He roared, then turned on his heel and plunged into the crowd.  
  
Bant shook her head ruefully. "I hope we haven't created a monster..."  
  
*****************  
  
Garen and Caleb spotted Kenobi as he sauntered his way across the room. They intercepted him smoothly and began punching him in the arms.  
  
"Buddy!!!" Caleb shouted.  
  
"Hey, Pal!" Garen exclaimed with equal enthusiasm.  
  
Obi Wan smiled and shrugged away from their assault. "Hey, watch the arms, you freaks!" His words were filled with joviality, and the three friends collapsed into an amused huddle.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Caleb. "You put something in the punch didn't you?" He waggled his finger in his friend's face.  
  
"Yes, yes, I did, and I'm glad I did." Caleb stated unapologetically.  
  
Garen laughed "I told you the stick would slide out!" At this, they both laughed so hard that tears sprang to their eyes.  
  
"Stick?" Obi Wan looked around, confused. "Stick?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, stick!" Caleb declared. "The one. Up. Your."  
  
"ASS!" Both Garen and Caleb shouted, prompting several Jedi nearby to stare at them as if they had just grown antennae.  
  
Obi Wan's mouth dropped open. He blushed furiously. "I do not....I do not....!" He lowered his voice and hissed out "I DO NOT have a STICK....In that place!"  
  
His friends laughed even harder. "He can't even SAY it!" Caleb crowed.  
  
Garen whooped with amusement. "I was wrong, it's still there! If he can't even SAY it, its totally still there!" He was slapping his knees and nearly hyperventilating, he was laughing so hard.  
  
Obi Wan's face was turning a very bright red, his eyes bulging slightly. "I can too, say it! I just choose not to!"  
  
His torturers looked at each other and began to chant, "Obi can't say it, Obi can't say it..." They linked hands and began to dance around him, chanting louder.  
  
A large group had formed around the three Padawans, their confused amusement at this strange sight adding to Obi Wan's embarrassment and his friends' mirth.  
  
Kenobi clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He took in a huge breath and bellowed at the top of his lungs: "ASS! ASS! ASS! SEE! I CAN SAY IT, AND I *DON'T* HAVE A STICK UP MINE! *MY ASS* I MEAN!"  
  
The room went silent, Obi Wan's elegantly accented yelling causing everyone to cease their activity. Even Garen and Caleb were struck dumb at his high decibel announcement.  
  
Obi Wan opened his eyes and saw exactly what he expected to see: The whole room was staring at him, some bemused, some in open-mouthed shock, some confused, others just staring, blank-faced.  
  
The stillness withdrew as people began to fidget nervously. A pathway opened up in front of the boys, and Qui Gon Jinn stepped in front of them, his mouth quirked in a slight smile.  
  
"Well, my Padawan, I am sure we are all pleased to hear that you can indeed say 'ass', and that yours is unencumbered by organic tree matter." The Master patted his apprentice's back with a large hand. "Now that you've gotten that off your chest, let's go have a little chat, shall we?" Qui Gon moved his hand up to rest behind Obi Wan's neck, and he gently led the boy out to the edge of the crowd.  
  
The band resumed playing, and the party returned to normal, with a few more laughs than earlier due to the outrageous incident.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Qui Gon led his blushing protege to a secluded corner and stared at him for a few seconds. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Obi Wan?"  
  
"Ahmm..." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "Ahm..I'm sorry?" He glanced up, questioning.  
  
"Okay..." Jinn nodded. "So, you're sorry. Anything else?"  
  
Obi Wan straightened and tried to recapture some form of personal dignity. "Yes. Garen and Caleb needled me and I lost my temper. Also, I'm rather inebriated." He swayed slightly and steadied himself on the wall behind him.  
  
Qui Gon chuckled and drew his Padawan into a light hug. "Yes, that you are, as are quite a few of the guests here tonight. Caleb and his punch spiking."  
  
Obi Wan looked up in surprise. "You knew he put something in the punch?"  
  
Jinn nodded, smiling. "Yes, I knew. Someone always spikes the punch at these things. If you ever attended them..." Qui Gon shrugged nonchalantly, "You would know that."  
  
Kenobi's eyes narrowed and he semi-glared at his Master. "Are you saying you think I have a...Ahm, are you saying you agree with Garen and Caleb?"  
  
Qui Gon stood back, deliberating. "Well, I wouldn't put it in such crude terms, but you do tend to be a bit...severe...sometimes. Being Jedi does not mean being sullen, or never having any fun."  
  
"I can be fun! Can't I?" Obi Wan looked distraught.  
  
Qui Gon put his arm around his Padawan's shoulder and led him back to the party. "Yes, Obi Wan, you can be very amusing. I treasure your dry wit and quick humor. Most people your age are far more unsettled than you are, and they can see that as a bit...well, on the boring side." He shrugged again. "It's not a crime, and your mind set will serve you well in the future. But for now, it does set you a bit apart from your age-mates. Except for maybe Bant, she seems to understand you."  
  
Obi Wan smiled as they crossed the room. "Yes, Bant is a good friend. She knows when to take me to task, but never makes me feel ashamed of who I am." He glanced ahead of them. "Speaking of..."  
  
Bant rushed up to them, capturing Obi Wan in a hug. "Oh, Ballea, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you!"  
  
Obi Wan chuckled. "It's ok, I'm all right. It was pretty funny, from the outside, I imagine." Qui Gon and Bant exchanged looks and nodded, smiling. "And at least people will remember my naming day party..."  
  
Qui Gon laughed loudly. "That they will, Obi Wan...That they will!" The Master waved them a good-bye and wandered off to speak to Mace Windu and Depa Billaba, who were both still laughing at the spectacle of a few minutes prior.  
  
Obi Wan and Bant walked back over to the refreshment table. Kenobi poured himself some more punch and grinned out at the crowd. Several people  
  
came up to him and shook his hand or patted him on the back. Several offered comments like: "I didn't know you had it in you," or "That was great! I wish I had a holo of that!"  
  
Garen and Caleb shyly approached him, heads down, looks pleading. "We're sorry, Obi Wan. We didn't know you'd react so...emotionally. It was just a joke." Garen seemed honestly abashed, and Caleb nodded his agreement.  
  
Obi Wan laughed and handed them some punch. "Don't worry about it, no harm done. I think maybe you guys were right, actually. Maybe there was a stick that needed removing." His words were a bit slurred, but he was sober enough to mean what he said. "Now let's go see if Padawan Lissa will fall for the old fake bug trick," he said, plucking the large plastic insect from Caleb's hair.  
  
Caleb and Garen traded smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Garen exclaimed.  
  
Obi Wan kissed Bant's hand quickly, then joined his friends in an attempt to act half his age.  
  
  
  
************* 


End file.
